Tragic Words
by Padfoot12
Summary: Sirius...was not as surprised as he appeared at the events in the fifth book and he was well prepared to tell harry this...I cant say anymore but please read if your a padfoot fan! OOFP spoilers...you have been warned. (sniffle) so sad...=(


Dear Harry,  
  
Don't blame yourself for what happened to me.  
  
A long time ago, when I was still at Hogwarts and your father, James was still alive. Someone told me this would happen, she predicted the exact date I would die and how this would affect you. Yes, the person who predicted my death was professor trelawney. I never told anyone, not even Dumbledore.  
  
Maybe because I thought no one would believe me or maybe because I myself was trying to deny the fact that I would not be there when you needed me most. When you would finally be told about the terrible burden, that was placed on your shoulders the moment that scar was carved into your blessed forehead.  
  
I had forgotten it for a while but the night I finally realized that the fated night was drawing close I gave you that mirror, in the hope that maybe I could cheat fate. If you are reading this letter I have obviously failed and there are no words to express how sorry I am that I have failed your father and can no longer watch over you. I only hope that you have learned from us (the infamous maurders) that you sometimes have to take risks to achieve things, but you should never put yourself in danger or trouble just for fun of it. James's and I often did this and I admit that it was lots of fun and it has given me to this day many memories to dwell on but you are now the last remaining potter. You must make your life worth living, live every minute of it don't wallow in self pity and waste your life re-living the past as I have done all too often.  
  
I know you can defeat Voldemort, so do us proud Harry, but think carefully before you act and understand yourself before you attempt to understand others. That will be the key to your success.  
  
I also know there are many questions you wanted to know about your fathers past and I only wish I answer them all. However I know you wanted to know how you compared to your fathers Quidditch skills and I can safely say you would have done your father proud. I wish you were on our team when I was at school =).  
  
There are so many memories I would like to share with you but there is not enough time. But there is a way for you to experience them.after all you still have moony. I have told him to tell you everything you want to know, but there is a better way.  
  
Harry if you go to my house and into the attic, you will see a picture of a stag, wolf, dog and a rat that I am sure you will recognize. Tap each one of them with your wand saying their nicknames (which you also should be well versed in) and then say memomortis. I believe you will then find a door appear in front of you that if you enter will be like stepping back in time.  
  
I have entered it more and more the longer I have been trapped in this cursed house. Please forgive me if I have sometimes treated you as if you were James rather then you, my clever godson. I guess I fell into the very trap that Dumbledore warned me against after he found out I was innocent and I believe he said it to you too.  
  
~"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."~  
  
I urge you to remember this as you visit my past school days and I have asked Remus to make sure you do not spend too much time in there.  
  
Well Harry, I fear that the time for me to leave you has come at last. Once again, this is not your fault it was meant to be. And although it grieves me that I cannot see you grow into the great man I know you will become, so much like James, I believe like Dumbledore that everything happens for a reason.  
  
Take care of your friends, they are irreplaceable and say hi to the Weasleys and Hermione. Its hard for me to admit it but Fred and George did 'almost' as well as us maurders could have done, and when I saw almost I mean almost. No one can out do your father and I ;).  
  
Love,  
  
Your Godfather ~*Padfoot*~  
  
PS. Here is a slip that insures your entry in the order and also one for Ron and Hermione, I wouldn't forget them. ;)  
  
I Sirius Black long-term member of the order of the phoenix hereby give Ron, Hermione and my Godson Harry permission to become a member of the order. On the count of they will be of great help and their hearts are true, innocent and free of any darkness that Voldemort looks for in his followers.  
  
Here is also another knife; I thought you might need it. Have fun and do your father and I proud ;). 


End file.
